


Suffering Another Lucid Timeline

by Giulietta



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adorable Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Is Not an Idiot, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Character Study, Confused Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Developing Friendships, Friendship/Love, Gen, Guardian Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Kwami Swap, Late at Night, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Nooroo Needs a Hug (Miraculous Ladybug), Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, POV Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Secret Identity, Secrets, Sleep Deprivation, Studying, Supportive Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: When Bunnyx asked for his help to assist an unprepared Guardian in her timeline, Misterbug agreed with several conditions that: his father doesn't find out about his disappearances and he gets to talk to his partner first before leaving. After everything is said and done, the ladybug holder transverses with the white rabbit to be brought right outside Tom & Sabine's Boulangerie-wait a second!To boost the confidence and survival rate of the Guardian in her timeline, Bunnyx decides that Marinette needs someone more trained by Master Fu for temporary assistance. Someone like the Adrien in this kwami swap universe. It's a temporary fix.What could possibly go wrong?A story similar to NaCl, but now focused on the hardship of being a studying, crime-fighting Guardian.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Tikki, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nooroo, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	1. The Foreign Ladybug

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to disappoint you guys, but this fic and NaCl are cousins. Meaning, not a sequel/prequel of NaCl.
> 
> Don't worry... Misterbug won't disappoint.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybugs meeting for the first time... Again.

Wearing the Horse, Snake and Ladybug miraculous, Adrien was entrusted a flimsy background story to say to this universe's Tom and Sabine just so he can live with the Guardian of this universe. He brought with him the PDF copy of the grimoire and a bag of materials for potion creation. He can't be called Adrien in this world so he went by its anagram... **Raiden**! _Ok. If m'lady hears this, she will never let it down._ Anyways, it seems his friend Marinette became Ladybug in another universe. Unfortunately, she's also been forced to become a guardian after **Miracle Queen**. _Poor Marinette._

"I can't believe this." Marinette shook her head, sitting on her chaise and covering her face. "This is not what I need at all! Bunnyx. That that! That rabbit!"

"Actually, you do need help. Bunnyx told me everything. The dynamic between the Ladybug and Black cat must be balanced for us to defeat Papillon." He told her, dropping his bag gently and placing his tablet on her desk. He removed the hoodie over his head, fixing his hair. "Even if I give you a copy of the Grimoire, you wouldn't have enough time to decipher its secrets with the combined amount of school work and hero responsibilities on your shoulders. (Adrien tsked.) I can't believe Master Fu left you like this."

"B-but it's not his fault! I...Uhm..." Marinette is flailing and he placed one hand on his hip, adjusting the horse miraculous as he scanned her room once more. The bedroom is a mess, but not as bad as his universe' Marinette. Marinette looked down, losing words for a moment.

"And what about your partner? Your parents? Your responsibility to the other world's Paris?" Marinette asked, trying to persuade him to leave. _That won't be happening any time soon._ "And l-living with me? My parents wouldn't... What potion did you give my parents?"

"To answer all of that, I need you to calm down first. I don't want your parents worrying over nothing _yet_." Adrien sat on her chair, facing away from her desktop. "Before I left, I entrusted the miraculous box to my partner. She has shown time and time again that I can trust her with my life and Paris. (He smiled.) Also, M'lady can talk to me through Tikki. If the situation is dire, I can use the Horse and Snake miraculous to head back to my timeline. Though, it'll take three days to return to your world."

"..." Marinette blinked, staring at him in awe. _Huh. It seems she hasn't fully experimented with the miraculouses._

"Bunnyx never told me how long I need to be here for you, but if my presence unsettles you then give me a day to search for a place to stay. I brought enough to live alone for a month?" Adrien pulled out his phone, glancing at the desktop and then back at his phone's clock. _Bunnyx told him time works differently between universes._ Adrien patted his jacket just to be safe. 'Wallet is here. Good.'

"Besides, barely a nanosecond passed in my world so I doubt anything has happened yet." Adrien glanced back up, typing on his phone for the nearest apartments for rent. He forgot this Marinette isn't the same as his skittish classmate. "I'm not sure how to answer the last part to be honest."

"Here." Adrien pulls out a letter Bunnyx gave him and offered it to Marinette. "Bunnyx told me to say this and they instantly believed it."

"Ok..." Marinette stood up, walking to take the paper off his hands. Adrien went back to his phone so he wouldn't be caught staring at the female. Marinette went back to the chaise and sat down, mumbling the words.

...

"We're back!" His Tikki finally returned with the other Tikki, heading to his side and nuzzling his cheek. Two Tikkis being all cute should be a blessing for humanity. _Two sweet-loving deities._

"Marinette. He isn't lying." _Tikki two? Marinette's Tikki? Err let's just stick to_ Other Tikki told this Marinette, floating beside her. "He really is the Guardian of the miraculous in his world."

"Adrien. She has so many sweets!" Tikki whispered and Adrien chuckled at his confidant's enthusiasm. "And she bakes! Adrien! Why don't you bake cookies?"

"Because I'm not allowed in the kitchen." Adrien chided his kwami, patting Tikki with a smile. "Remember the chocolate incident?"

"Not your fault you didn't know how to use a mixer." Tikki pouted and Adrien pat Tikki's head with one finger. _Like he said: **a blessing.**_

"..." Adrien slowly looked at Marinette, anxious what's taking her so long to read a 200-word paragraph. _She's talking with her Tikki._ This Marinette has noticeable eye bags, sluggish movement and chapped lips. He knows telling her off would earn him a snappy remark. The best way to help the bluenette is to offer assistance. Marinette yawned.

"You're right Tikki.. I do need the help." Marinette rubbed her eyes, closing the letter and looking back down at him. She instantly blushed and looked back down. "I-Uhm. Very real. (She stuttered.) Sorry if I judged you. Of course you can stay with me, Adrie-I mean. (Marinette looked back at him with determined eyes.) Raiden."

"I'm glad. " He smiled, curious why she's acting this way. _What relationship does Marinette have with this version of him?_ Adrien pushed the thought, looking back at the desktop. 'Don't think about it so much. You're here to help her adjust.'

"Since it's getting late, I want you to go to sleep." Adrien told his fellow Guardian off. "It's already ten o'clock and you have school tomorrow. If we have the same class schedule then you should have an incoming history test tomorrow."

"W-what? Oh gosh. I forgot about that because of Mr. Pigeon and Baby akuma take five but maybe I'm procrastinating it because I'm trying to catch up on my commissions which I should've done if it weren't for...!" Marinette is spiraling. _Now that's something the two Marinettes have in common._

'...' Adrien stood up, walking towards her as she stood up and flipped through her tablet. Both Tikkis smiled at each other, helpless of the female's antics.

"I can't fail this test or my parents will worry and they'll ground me or ask my friends what's wrong and Alya will obviously interrogate me the following day-" Marinette can go on and on, but Adrien really wants her to sleep and get some energy for tomorrow.

"Marinette." Adrien placed a hand on her shoulder and she flinched at his hold, quickly looking at him with wide eyes. Adrien spoke, "How about you sleep and I wake you up early to prepare you for the test? I've taught the other you before and I know you learn better with sufficient sleep."

"But don't you need sleep? I wouldn't want to impose-" Marinette bit her lip and Adrien sighed, pulling his hand away.

"I don't mind. I have troubles sleeping at night." Adrien also won't admit to the fact he waits for Lady Noire to crash in and cuddle him. _Nope. Not going to enter **that** topic._

"Now go to sleep." Adrien carefully got her tablet before walking to the desk. "I'll write some notes for you to catch up for this month's lessons. Do you have any paper?"

"In the drawer." Marinette followed him, tugging the drawers to show him the various colorful papers and pens. _Very organized._ Adrien smiled as Marinette revealed a blue notebook. "Will this do?"

"It will. Thank you." Adrien smiled and Marinette pulled her cup of pens. "You have a nightstand? I don't want you sleeping with the lights on."

"I do. Just wait." Marinette hurried to her wardrobe as Adrien opened the plain blue notebook. He grabbed the pen Marinette offered him, a gel pen. Adrien wrote the subject at the top, a header and divided the notebook for all of the subjects. He knows he won't be able to sleep for the first few days so he'll spend the night studying. Marinette came back, giving a cute lantern. "I rarely use this one."

"It's cute. Thank you, Marinette." Adrien muttered, already writing on the notebook. "Now you can close the light and go to sleep."

"No. Thank you for the help, Ad-Raiden." Marinette whispered and Tikki flew off his shoulder to talk to the girl.

"If you really want to thank Adrien, go to sleep." Tikki must be pushing Marinette's shoulder because the other Tikki and Marinette are laughing. "Come on~ No bed bug will bite you when we're around, right me?"

"Of course, me." Tikki giggled and Adrien smiled at the adorableness of it all. _How can anyone hate Tikki?_

"Okay okay. I will." Marinette relented and he heard footsteps heading up the stairs. Adrien pulled out his earpods.

...

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Speak louder, Nooroo." Gabriel glared at Nooroo who seemed worried over something. "And with more sense."

"W-well..." Nooroo frowned, "Something is wrong and I was... thinking if you don't akumatize people for this week?"

"..." Gabriel squinted at the kwami. "You woke me up at eleven o'clock to request **me** to stop akumatizing people because of a hunch?"

"Y-yes?" Nooroo tried to look smaller, afraid his master would berate him. _But it's true. He doesn't know what to call the foreigner, but they're familiar and dangerous to this world's balance._

"I'm going back to sleep." Gabriel laid back down his bed, closing the lights. "Leave."

"..." Nooroo stared down at the male, frowning and hoping he reconsider.

"I'll think about it." Gabriel muttered. "Now rest."

"Thank you, master!" Nooroo smiled and returned to his dormant state. He can't talk to Duusu right now. She's with Nathalie who needed to visit some place in Marseilles. 'If Duusu were here, she'd know who this foreigner would be.'


	2. Ladybugs Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without the brand hovering above him, Bug!Adrien isn't as friendly as many would think.
> 
> ... Actually, Bug!Adrien has more Gabriel vibes than Emilie vibes..

Spending the night writing down notes and checking the news, he found a ton of matters concerning him.

First off, this version of Paris has its crime rate lessened starting from the day Hawkmoth made appearance to the present. He isn't sure if that means the miraculous holder is part of the law enforcement or the akumatizations are actually deterring crime. He's really hoping to the latter one and thankfully, his lady also agrees it's the latter one. _This is the same villain who akumatizes babies and loves to re-akumatize Mr. Ramier._

Second, this universe' Ladyblog is (forgive me, m'lady) a pile of bushwa. Alya not only decides to place a huge emphasis on Ladybug (cluing the audience in on her identity which is extremely not safe for this Marinette's identity.) compared to Chat Noir or the other heroes, but she posts videos of Lila without edit. How can anyone stand watching that girl for eleven minutes is beyond him, much less avoid gagging on the lies spouting out of her mouth. **Yes. Adrien tortured himself by _listening_ to ten minutes of lies.** The only thing he can come up with is that this Marinette already tried talking to Alya about it and failing miserably.

Third, Marinette is blurring the lines of friendship and business. She's like his lady, but more of a doormat. This universe's Marinette treats everyone equally that she gives them her time to create items of their needs. Whether it be friends, family and clients, Marinette wants to accommodate them all. **That should not be the case.** That right here is a ticking bomb waiting to explode.

Fourth, Ladybug and Chat Noir's current status. It's everything actually and he sincerely hopes Chat Noir is not him because he would really like the black cat to be a little more empathetic, supportive and a tad more serious for his partner. Instead, he's binge watched the videos and the articles featuring Chat Noir's contribution to several deadly akumas. **He watches videos in other sides aside from the Ladyblog to see all aspects of the same battles.** Adrien might actually punch Chat Noir if the feline is as childish as the media portrays him as. _He hopes he's wrong. He really wished this were the case._

Fifth, Marinette's need of a romantic(?) relationship. He isn't sure why the girl wants to move on from the other him or why she's allotting time thinking about Luka, but she's the Guardian and Ladybug. **Half a decade of keeping secrets to a loved one is not a healthy relationship** **.** He isn't trying to be pessimistic, but Bunnyx already showed them a future of still being miraculous holders. Hawkmoth is going to occupy their entire collège, lycée and sadly université years. Marinette can bypass the rules and tell her Significant Other about her _job_ , but will she really risk the life of her lover? Call him paranoid, but Hawkmoth of this universe is starting to gain a brain cell _unlike the rest of the populace_.

Sixth, Marinette is too emotional. It's nice to see an open and expressive side of his friend, but this might be affecting the Guardian in general. Too much that he has a feeling this affects the Ladybug in focusing on her tasks as a hero. **Seeing Lady Noire a couple of times dead in his arms for his sake is a traumatizing experience.** This Marinette is merely... Resigned to her partner's antics. He isn't sure why but Chat Noir is dying **a lot of times,** some for no reason or whatsoever. _Maybe Alya is onto something here, after all._

...

"What are you thinking about?" Marinette asked as he held the croissant Marinette's parents gave him. They're already walking out and he insisted they walk together after she let him wear some of her self-made clothes. _He likes Marinette's designs. They're very comfortable._

"What I told you." He admitted. He told everything he noticed as they walked right out of the bakery. Every concern and confusion lingering in his mind was met with understanding and agreement. He raised his hand to scratch the back of his neck _._ "You're too... _**Nice**_ and accommodating compared to who I know."

"Your Marinette must be a handful huh?" Marinette smiled, holding the strap of her purse as she looked at him. He's currently wearing an unzipped dark brown blousen jacket with white shirt inside and baby blue pants. Also, a newsboy cap. A little messy, but overall decent and original.

"Not really. She's an amazing friend (He noticed Marinette flinched at the word but pretended he didn't notice.) who always knows how to cheer me up. Unfortunately, Alya has a strong hold on her so we grew rather distant.." Adrien sighed, recalling those times Alya drags his friend to who-knows-where.

"Distant..?" Marinette pondered on those words. _Maybe Marinette and Adrien in this universe aren't friends or is she thinking of her current relationships as recently chosen guardian?_

"Speaking of Alya, I'm surprised she isn't walking with you today." Adrien changed the subject. He may be adept to teach her whatever Master Fu passed on to him, but maintaining and obtaining genuine ties are beyond him. "Best friends usually meet each other before school."

"I-I'm always late and Alya has... Lila now." Marinette muttered the last words with a heavy heart. He frowned, munching on his croissant. They walked pass the street, inching closer to her destination. In his world, Nino knows he can't walk beside him to school because his bodyguard drives him there. _The fans are crazy with all the advertisements his father is tossing out of the window._

"You want me to come with you?" He offered and Marinette looked at him in surprise. Adrien added. "I've read your school policies and outsiders can enter the facilities. I can read the books there and prepare for both our tests."

"That's too much, but- but what if you get caught?" Marinette is blushing again, looking down at the ground and fiddling her strap. Adrien also chatted with her Tikki and learned that Marinette finds him more mature than the Adrien she knows. _What does that mean?_

"I won't. Your universe is pretty naive compared to mine. Seriously speaking, your police force is lethargic but at least your media aren't as troublesome as the paparazzi." Adrien fished out his phone as he finally consumed the hefty buttery croissant. He shows the time in his phone. "Huh. Six hours of your time is equal to six minutes in my world."

"That's crazy." Marinette said in awe before commenting. "What do you mean by **troublesome** exactly?"

"They're always criticizing my partner even when she makes most of the plans and keeping the state akuma-ready. They're the reasons why she never attends any interviews." He sighed. "Only exception would be the Ladyblog and TVi."

"You did comfort her right?" Marinette had a hint of threat when she asked and he's curious why she'd ask such a question.

"Of course I did. I'd kill _anyone_ for her..." Adrien smiled when he opened the latest text from his world's Marinette.

"That's oddly threatening." Marinette laughed, but grew silent again as they finally saw the school. _They were walking as slow as they could, both aware of the possibilities when in the akuma class._ The section is dubbed akuma class because every student has been re-akumatized twice except for Adrien and Marinette...So far.

...

"You don't skip, do you?" He asked as they begun walking up the stairs. _She's walking slower than norm._

"No. I already have a tardy attendance and bad grades. Why would I do that?" Marinette snorted as she flexed her hands on her sides. [ **People are staring at them.]**

"If anyone asks, tell them I'm your colleague." He told her, reaching for her hand and clutching it tight. _Her hand is cold_. He leaned close, finally reaching the door to transverse through the courtyard. "Are you okay?"

"I should be." Marinette rolled her eyes at his 'dumb' question. He raised an eyebrow, looking at the bluenette. Marinette muttered under her breath, "There's Lie-la. God. Maybe I should give Alya a talk as Ladybug?"

"Won't work. I tried. The reporter is too glamoured with the vixen." He confessed and Marinette stared at him with wide eyes. He scoffed, "What?"

"You don't like her too?" Marinette whispered as they continued walking to the side. _Alya and co spotted them, but Marinette is still holding onto his hand._ Marinette muttered, "So Lila is a bane to all Ladybugs."

"Pretty much. She's insufferable." He noted a number of girls whispering around them. _Ignore it. He just looks like a blonde...model...with Glasses!_ Adrien hopes Tikki is right on saying this universe is as dense as lead or he'll be in trouble.

"Is she also bullying other me?" Marinette asked, guiding him to the library. "Or is she clinging onto her like.. (both ladybugs glanced back at Lila latching onto Adrien's arm.) That?"

"Bullying you through influencing others." He conceded. "I did make a deal with her to leave you alone, but she's managed to worm through father's dead heart and became some certified stalker."

"Ew." Marinette shivered, finally letting go and opening the door to the library. "Here's your stop. If you need help, call me- Call me for directions and stuff I mean!"

"Had I known Marinette has a glasses fetish, I would have won the bet." He humored and Marinette smacked his chest. He laughed, "Ok. Ok. Now go to class. Class is about to begin."

"I can't believe you're the same person!" Marinette fumed before storming off. Adrien squinted at her, confused what she meant.


	3. Winding down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bug!Adrien is closer to Cat!Mari unlike this universe.
> 
> Eating together means nothing to Bug!Adrien. (Not a date in his eyes.)

After spending two hours writing down notes for this week (Marinette needs more help on the science department), he opted to examine the facility's layout.

_This universe is too unorthodox, letting a stranger roam inside school grounds._

He took note of the cameras and the equipment. **Identical**. He then spoke with the school guard and learned about the staff. **Not identical.** Principal Damocles is apparently a **terrible** wannabe hero. Most of the staff aren't spies from the government despite seeing Ladybug and Cat Noir casually meeting up at its rooftop or at the courtyard more than ten times in a year. Teachers are also oblivious just like the students. Thankfully, there are fewer students in the school. _Less people Lila can manipulate to hurt Marinette. ~~Less people stalking Marinette around.~~_

His world's Marinette has the resources to expose the liar, but chooses not to.

_"She'll surely change. Just like **Chloé.** "_

But look what Chloé did - accepting Hawkmoth's proposal and exposing all of the people he chose as supposedly-permanent miraculous holders.

'This Marinette is surely different.' He sighed, sitting on a bench and waiting for Marinette to come out. It's nearing Lunch time and based on Tikki's words, this world's Marinette and Adrien aren't close. That means she hasn't tried the couple-discount shops his world's Marinette (He'll call her Mari. _She won't mind if he calls her that._ ) dragged him around during break! Not like he plans on courting a fellow guardian, but Marinette really **really** needs to eat. Overtime plus overuse of the miraculous will lead to the kwami taking the necessary energy not just from the food offered, but also from its host. _That also means Hawkmoth isn't a fat man because the pigeon-loving douche farts out butterflies two to three times a day._

*Ding!

"..." Adrien stared back at his phone, watching another cat video Mari sent him. He doesn't know how she does it, but Mari always keeps his thoughts away from _~~Bunnyx' prediction of an akumatized Ladybug~~ _bad thoughts. Even if this isn't his partner, he extremely abhors the idea of fighting against her. He clicked his tongue, suddenly having another resurfaced and persistent thought. 'What if Mari is Lady Noire?'

'But if that were true then the Adrien of this world is Chat Noir.' He sighed. He's been sighing lately. It's unbecoming of him, but no one is here to tell him off. **No brand, no authority and no familiar face to tell him off.** He's a foreigner, a Guardian from another universe sent to teach (and learn as well) the recipes, tidbits and rituals taught to them by Master Fu. _Who knows? Maybe the free time will give him enough time to locate Hawkmoth of this universe-?!_ Adrien sat straight, another thought coming to him. 'What if Hawkmoth's identity is the same as my world?'

'Maybe I should have brought m'lady along...' Adrien covered his mouth with one hand, staring at his phone. The Bunnyx of this world can be persuaded if he pulled the right cards and the time differences are so peculiar that no one would notice the two Parisian heroes of his universe to be missing in the first place. It could be a vacation of sorts... Not really since they could learn Hawkmoth's identity, but a vacation from their civilian lives. _It'll also be easier to get closer to his partner without all of the other variables in his way._ With a new plan in mind, Adrien smirked. 'I'll just tell her it's **a working vacation**. M'lady won't see it coming.'

"Adrien.. You're making that face again." Tikki pinched his cheek and Adrien waved his hands to keep the kwami away from his cheek. The kwami slapped his fingers, placing both nubs (Tikki has small hands with no fingers) on _her hip? waist?_ somewhere of her torso. "You're just as mischievous as Plagg."

"Am not." Adrien grinned, raising his jacket. "Come on. The bell is going to ring and I don't want anyone seeing you."

"Promise me you won't abuse your powers." Tikki crossed her nubs.

"Come on, Tikki. Those times were necessary." Adrien reasoned. (1) Alya was getting too close to Lady Noire, hindering the female's decision process; (2) He needs an akuma therapy so he **has** to visit Marinette; (3) Luka and Marinette going on a date which Alya orchestrated. Marinette told his civilian identity about it in worry and finally; (4) using the hero attire to meet with Lady Noire for a prank against Chloé. Adrien ended, "and no one got hurt in the end."

"Uh-huh." Tikki nodded, clearly not believing him. However, she finally relented and hid back in the blousen jacket.

*Rinnnnnngggg

"Let's take her out." Adrien told himself, eager to get out and try new things. He always wanted to spoil his friends. A guilty pleasure he once told Lady Noire. She found him silly, but understood his logic. She too likes seeing her friends happy. He got off the bench, heading to meet with Marinette. Unlike his Marinette, this bluenette has more attentive parents and constant attendance. 'The other me must be lucky to always have her by his side.'

> Despite both Marinette's having issues in the emotion department, the inspiring fashion designer always thought about others.

'Alya's lucky to be her best friend.' Adrien grimaced, seeing Marinette following Alya. The reporter's chatting to Lila and ignoring Marinette. Ever since Lila arrived, the section always forms a clump with some pairs leaving the cluster. _Nathaniel and Marc heads to the Art room while Sabrina and Chloé usually goes to the hotel._ This Marinette strives to be a part of the group unlike Mari. Mari who the other Alya rarely leaves to her own devices. He will admit to feeling guilty at the thought of spending time with this Marinette all to himself. Marinette's an amazing person and anyone who says otherwise have no taste. Adrien raised his hand, calling out to the one visibly standing out of the group. "Marinette!"

"?!" Marinette turned, her bluebell eyes sparkling and he might have fallen off with the genuine expression. _He isn't sure what happened, but Marinette is relieved to see him._

"You didn't tell me..." Alya's words got softer as the brunette whispered close to his colleague. Adrien furrowed his eyebrows when Marinette blushed and playfully push Alya away.

"It's not like that, Al. Whatever. See you later." Marinette bid, running down to meet him. He placed his hands in his pockets, ignoring the stares pointing his way.

"You.." When Marinette reached his area, she half-whispered and half-gasped in awe. Her smile is infectious. "You're still here?"

"Where else will I go? (He smiled.) Shall we?" He offered, holding his hand out. She placed her hand on his, wrist smaller than what he's familiar with. _This Marinette must be famished._

"Why not the bakery?" Marinette negotiated, walking out with him.

"You sure about that?" He ignored this other world's residents, raising an eyebrow at the female.

"Right." Marinette huffed, realizing her blunder. "My parents."

"Let me bring you to a cafe _you_ showed me. They make the strangest arraignment of cookies, from sweet to savory." He hinted, leading her in one hand. _People are watching them and neither minded, focused on the task at hand._ Adrien added, "And a certain ladybug likes it too. It'll be my treat. An advance thank you gift for letting me stay."

"You don't have to do that, you know?" Marinette scolded and he chuckled.

"But I want to." He confessed, recalling the times his Marinette sneaked him out of his photo shoots for a snack or two or those moments his Marinette would agree to his plans without question. 'If this Adrien won't take you out to eat then I will.'

**Author's Note:**

> Now the acronym is SALT... Coz NaCl is a pretty hard acronym now that I think about it. o-o


End file.
